Doctor Park
by baekachu0506
Summary: Baekhyun hanya ingin memeriksa kesehatan tubuhnya untuk mendaftar ke akademi kepolisian. Namun siapa sangka? Ia justru mendapatkan pemeriksaan menikmatkan dari Dokter Park yang sangat berbeda dari dokter lainnya. Ugh, demi apapun, pemeriksaan yang diberikan Dokter Park membuat Baekhyun ingin terus diperiksa. Yaoi. DLDR. Mature content.


Baekhyun menatap brosur akademi kepolisian ditangannya dengan tatapan lelah, "Jadi ayah sungguh akan memasukkanku ke akademi kepolisian ini? Lalu hari ini aku harus melakukan cek kesehatan?"

"Hm," jawab Tuan Byun sedikit tak acuh, ia pun segera menghentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah klinik dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan lelahnya, "ayo turun, ayah tak punya banyak waktu. Setelah mengantarkanmu cek kesehatan ayah harus menemui klien."

"Ayah sungguhan tak ingin mengantarkanku sampai ke dalam?" Baekhyun merengut manja, mata puppynya kini menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan berkaca kaca, "ayah jahat kalau meninggalkan Baekki sendirian! Lebih baik tadi Baekki minta antar ibu saja."

Tuan Byun menghela nafas panjang, "Sore ini ayah ada pertemuan dengan klien dan para investor asing, Baek. Ayah janji setelah cek kesehatan ayah akan membelikan Baekki PSP keluaran baru seperti yang kamu inginkan."

Mata Baekhyun membelalak mendengarkan tawaran ayahnya, ia pun segera mencium pipi ayahnya, "Baiklah ayah, Baekki turun dan periksa kesehatan dulu. Bye~" dan setelahnya, dengan senyuman lebar Baekhyun turun dari mobil.

Oh ya tuhan! sepertinya ini hari hoki Byun Baekhyun, ia sungguh tak menyangka ayahnya yang terkenal pelit dalam membelikan Baekhyun video game justru akan membelikannya PSP keluaran baru yang harganya mahal itu. Dan sepertinya di hari hokinya Baekhyun tak hanya mendapatkan PSP saja, namun sesuatu yang lebih hebat dari itu.

.

.

.

 ** _DOCTOR PARK._**

 ** _Park Chanyeol X Byun Baekhyun_**

 ** _Warn! Yaoi, mature content._**

.

.

.

"Jadi nyonya hanya perlu mengambil obatnya di apotek," pria itu tersenyum lalu menyerahkan kertas berisi resep pada pasiennya, sang pasien yang berumur setengah abad itu hanya tersenyum genit pada sang pria yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang dokter yang memeriksa, dan setelahnya ia pun mempersilahkan pasiennya keluar dengan senyum yang tak luntur dari bibirnya.

Dokter tampan itu bernama Park Chanyeol, ia memang terkenal sebagai dokter muda yang sangat baik dan murah senyum. Wajahnya juga sangat tampan membuat beberapa pasiennya baik tua dan muda senang jika diperiksa oleh dokter muda yang satu ini.

Tak berapa lama setelah pasien itu keluar, masuklah seorang lelaki berumur 18 tahun kedalam ruangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum sopan dan mempersilahkan lelaki itu duduk dikursi pasien, "Siapa namamu dik?" tanyanya penuh kelembutan.

"Byun Baekhyun, dok." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar menunjukkan gigi giginya yang kecil namun rata. Chanyeol sedikit tertegun melihat kecantikan lelaki itu. Ya tuhan! baru kali ini Chanyeol melihat lelaki yang begitu cantik seperti lelaki dihadapannya.

"Jadi apa keluhan Baekhyun? apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Chanyeol masih dengan suara yang sangat lembut miliknya. Tangannya menatap kertas pemeriksaan Baekhyun dari suster yang berjaga di depan.

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng cepat membuat alis Chanyeol berkerut heran, "Aku ingin periksa kesehatan, dok."

"Periksa kesehatan seperti buta warna?"

"Bukan!" mata Chanyeol membelalak saat Baekhyun mengatakan jawaban selanjutnya, "tetapi pemeriksaan seluruh tubuh dok." Baekhyun pun berdiri dan menujuk tubuhnya sendiri.

Entah mengapa Chanyeol mendadak gugup sendiri. Ia pun menatap tubuh Baekhyun yang mungil namun berisi dan sangat seksi dimatanya. Oh tidak! Chanyeol ragu apa ia bisa bersikap professional sebagai seorang dokter jika pasiennya seperti lelaki dihadapannya.

Chanyeol segera berdiri dan mengunci pintu ruangan itu, ia pun mendekati Baekhyun dan mengamati lekat lelaki mungil itu, "Sekarang coba kau buka baju dan celanamu!"

Mendengar perintah Chanyeol, Baekhyun sedikit ragu, "B-buka baju?"

Kepala Chanyeol mengangguk, mau tak mau Baekhyun pun melepas baju dan celananya. Chanyeol menahan nafas saat ia melihat tubuh putih mulus Baekhyun dan puting kemerahan lelaki itu. Duh, ingin sekali Chanyeol menyerang lelaki mungil itu sekarang juga.

Pemeriksaan Chanyeol diawali dengan pemeriksaan diarea wajah. Chanyeol memeriksa mata, mulut, gigi, dan kulit wajah Baekhyun, "Kau tidak memiliki penyakit apapun, hanya saja gigimu sedikit bolong ya?" tanyanya dengan tangan yang masih mengelus pipi Baekhyun yang lembut seperti kulit seorang wanita yang menjalani perawatan mahal.

"Iya dok." jawab Baekhyun semangat. Bocah itu sama sekali tak merasa curiga terhadap gerak gerik Chanyeol terhadapnya.

Chanyeol pun berganti memeriksa leher Baekhyun, ia menelan ludah saat mendapati leher Baekhyun sangat mulus membuatnya ingin menciptakan bercak kemerahan pada leher lelaki itu. "Kau wangi." ucap Chanyeol saat ia mendekati leher Baekhyun, lalu ia pun mengendusnya membuat yang lebih mungil merasa geli seketika.

"Dok~ geli~" Baekhyun terkekeh kecil.

Seringaian Chanyeol terlihat saat Baekhyun tak menolak kedekatan tubuh mereka berdua. Entah setan dari mana, Chanyeol pun menjilat leher Baekhyun perlahan dan menciumi leher itu membuat si mungil mendesah tanpa sadar, "Dok~ kenapa leher Baekki dijilat?"

Baekhyun memang polos. Sangat polos malah. Ia memang masih berusia 18 tahun, dan Chanyeol mengetahui hal itu. Namun bukannya menghentikan aksinya, Chanyeol justru makin gencar menikmati tubuh Baekhyun yang lama kelamaan turun menuju puting lelaki mungil itu.

"Ugh~ dok" desah Baekhyun saat merasakan sensasi dingin lidah Chanyeol pada putingnya. Tanpa sadar ia pun membusungkan dadanya membuat akses Chanyeol terhadap tubuh Baekhyun makin leluasa. Jemari lentiknya pun menjambak rambut Chanyeol yang berada dibawahnya. Sensasi menikmatkan ini membuat tubuh Baekhyun terasa lemah, untung saja Chanyeol menahan tubuh Baekhyun hingga si mungil tidak terjatuh.

Merasa puas bermain main dengan tubuh Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan meletakkan tubuh itu di ranjang pemeriksaan. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lapar, bagaimana tidak? Penampilan Baekhyun kini terlihat layaknya jalang, dengan rambut berantakan, mata yang sayu, leher dan puting basah karena liur Chanyeol, serta kejantanannya yang kini berdiri dibalik celana dalamnya.

Oh sial, sepertinya Baekhyun telah terangsang eoh?

Untung saja saat ini Chanyeol juga telah terangsang. Ya, Chanyeol terangsang semenjak melihat Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya, dan itu membuat kejantanannya berdiri tegak minta di manjakan. Sepertinya ini adalah waktu yang pas untuk memanjakan penisnya. Kkkk~

"Sekarang buka celana dalammu!" perintah Chanyeol. Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, Chanyeol sudah menurunkan celana dalam Baekhyun memperlihatkan penis mungilnya yang terasa sedap dimata Chanyeol, "aku akan memeriksa penismu mungkin saja ada penyakit disana."

Dan lagi lagi belum sempat Baekhyun bersuara, Chanyeol sudah naik keatas ranjang dan menyentuh penis Baekhyun –memainkan dua bola yang berada disana. Jemari besar Chanyeol bahkan dengan tak tahu malunya mengocok penis itu membuat Baekhyun mendesah lagi.

"Dok~ hentikan ouch! Aku tak ingin mengeluarkannya disini~ ahhh~" Baekhyun mencengkram bahu Chanyeol erat, bibirnya mengelupas menahan rasa nikmat dan aneh dari kocokan Chanyeol terhadap penisnya, "ouch, aku akan keluar dok. Hentikan~"

Bukannya menghentikan kocokan tersebut, Chanyeol justru makin mempercepat tempo kocokannya. Membuat sperma Baekhyun muncrat begitu saja membasahi tangan Chanyeol. Melihat tersebut, wajah Baekhyun memerah seketika, ia pun menunduk dalam tak berani menatap wajah sang dokter, "M-maafkan aku dok."

"Tidak apa, aku menyukai spermamu." tidak sesuai ekspektasi, Chanyeol justru menjilati sperma Baekhyun yang membasahi tangannya. Oh my god! Baekhyun tak paham dengan sikap dokter dihadapannya. Apakah dokter itu tak merasa jijik dengan sperma Baekhyun?

Duh, uri Baekki masih polos rupanya.

Setelah mengocok penis itu, Chanyeol pun menyuruh Baekhyun berbalik untuk menungging. Baekhyun hendak bertanya namun lagi lagi Chanyeol menyelanya, "Aku hanya ingin melihat apa kau memiliki penyakit ambien atau tidak."

Dan Baekhyun pun menurut untuk menungging di depan wajah lapar sang dokter. Jauh didalam lubuk hati Baekhyun, ia sangat malu. Bagaimana mungkin ia menunjukkan bagian privasi dirinya pada seseorang yang belum ia kenal?

Baekhyun merasakan bagaimana jemari sang dokter meremas pantatnya, ingin sekali rasanya dia mendesah tetapi segera saja ia tahan dengan cara menutupi mulutnya dengan lengannya. Namun sayang, desahan Baekhyun keluar begitu saja saat jemari dokter Park membuka, memasukki, bahkan menjelajahi lubangnya –melecehkan lubangnya dengan terus memasukkinya bahkan menyodoknya dengan tiga jari sekaligus.

"Ah~ dok. Apa yang kau lakukan? Keluarkan ku mohon!" mata Baekhyun kini sudah merem melek merasakan sensasi aneh –sakit namun nikmat, yang baru ia rasakan pada lubangnya.

Seringaian Chanyeol terlihat, ia makin gencar menyodokkan jemarinya pada lubang Baekhyun, "Dik Baekhyun, lubangmu sempit sekali sial!" wajah Chanyeol keenakan merasakan lubang sempit itu. Duh, dia tak sabar ingin memasukkan penis besarnya pada lubang itu.

Setelah cukup bermain main dengan lubang Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun mengeluarkan jemarinya dari sana dan tersenyum mesum membuat perasaan Baekhyun menjadi tidak enak seketika, "Aku akan melanjutkan sesi berikutnya dik, aku akan memasukkan ini pada lubangmu." Chanyeol membuka zipper celana bahannya dan mengeluarkan penisnya yang besarnya tiga kali lipat dari penis Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun melotot horror melihat penis sang dokter, "S-serius? Aku akan dimasukkan benda sebesar itu? a—" belum sempat Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya, Chanyeol sudah memasukkan penis besarnya pada lubang Baekhyun dalam sekali hentakan.

Hampir saja Baekhyun berteriak keras kalau saja Chanyeol tidak membekap mulut yang lebih mungil, "Mendesahlah tetapi jangan berteriak, masih ada suster dan pasien lain diluar ruangan ini." bisik Chanyeol tepat ditelinga Baekhyun. Suara berat dan seraknya sangat merdu ditelinga Baekhyun membuat libido yang lebih mungil naik.

Penis Chanyeol pun memasukki lubang Baekhyun lebih dalam –menggenjot lubang itu dengan tempo yang pelan namun lama kelamaan makin cepat. Baekhyun hanya mampu mendesah dengan wajah keenakan saat penis besar itu menumbuk prostatnya dengan keras, "Ouch~ ya disana dok ouch~" permainan Chanyeol memang cukup liar. Dokter muda itu tak mau tahu jika inilah kali pertama Baekhyun disetubuhi. Chanyeol benar benar telah tenggelam dalam nafsunya sendiri.

Suara desahan Baekhyun memang sangat keras membuat Chanyeol khawatir seketika. Segera saja Chanyeol menyumpal mulut Baekhyun dengan bibirnya, tetapi Chanyeol sungguh tak menyangka bibir Baekhyun akan semanis ini. Ia pun memanfaatkan hal itu dengan mencium liar bibir Baekhyun.

Dilain sisi, sungguh Baekhyun bingung dengan perlakuan Chanyeol terhadap dirinya saat ini. Apa cek kesehatan itu harus melakukan hal ini? Tetapi peduli setan! Baekhyun menyukai semua yang dilakukan Chanyeol terhadap tubuhnya termasuk menyatukan penis besar dokter itu pada lubangnya serta saat bibir tebal sang dokter meraup rakus bibir tipisnya.

"Akh~ aku akan keluar dok~" desah Baekhyun tertahan saat ia merasa sudah mendekati orgasme nya. Chanyeol pun mengangguk mengiyakan, sepertinya Chanyeol juga sudah mendapatkan orgasmenya juga.

CROOT!

Cairan itu muncrat seketika dari dua penis beda ukuran itu. Cairan Chanyeol menyembur masuk kedalam lubang Baekhyun dan cairan Baekhyun menyembur di tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang segera mengarahkan jemarinya pada penis Baekhyun saat orgasme barusan –dengan alasan agar sperma Baekhyun tidak mengotori ranjang.

Ingat bung! Mereka masih di klinik!

Mata onyx milik Chanyeol menatap dalam mata Baekhyun –mereka belum melepaskan penyatuan diri mereka. Kedua anak adam itu saling menikmati keindahan didepan mereka. Chanyeol sungguh tak menyesal sedikitpun mengambil keperawanan Baekhyun yang notabene nya adalah pasiennya.

"Terima kasih—" belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapannya. Pintu ruangan itu telah diketuk seorang suster yang berada diluar.

"Dokter Park? Apa pemeriksaannya masih lama? Diluar sudah ada banyak pasien yang menunggu." teriak sang suster dari luar ruangan.

"Tidak begitu lama, suster! Tunggu saja!" jawab Chanyeol menatap pintu ruangan itu. Tatapannya pun berganti menatap Baekhyun, dan tersenyum tampan menunjukkan single dimple miliknya, "Kita bisa melanjutkannya, nanti lagi."

Baekhyun tak paham dengan ucapan Chanyeol, bocah itu mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Jadi? Pemeriksaan kita sudah selesai?"

"Belum!" Chanyeol turun dari ranjang dan merapihkan penampilannya. Setelahnya ia berjalan menuju meja kerjanya mengambil sebuah kertas dan pulpen –menuliskan sesuatu dikertas tersebut. Kertas tersebut pun ia serahkan pada Baekhyun, "kita bisa melanjutkan pemeriksaannya disini. Aku akan menunggumu kapan saja."

Baekhyun menatap kertas itu dengan bingung, "Ini alamat apartemenmu?"

"Hm, kau bisa datang kesana untuk pemeriksaan kita selanjutnya. Aku akan pastikan Kita bisa melakukan pemeriksaan yang lebih hebat dari hari ini," Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas, "dan aku berharap hubungan kita bisa melebihi pasien dan dokter."

Entah mengapa Baekhyun sangat senang mendengarnya. Mendapatkan pemeriksaan dari dokter seperti dokter Park adalah keburuntungannya. Apalagi Chanyeol memeriksanya dengan cara yang sangat berbeda dengan dokter lain. Demi apapun! Baekhyun rasa ini jauh lebih hoki ketimbang mendapatkan PSP baru.

.

.

.

END

* * *

FF oneshoot apa lagi ini wkwk.

Oke FF ini terinspirasi dari temen gua yang pengen cek kesehatan buat masuk akademi kepolisian dan timbullah ff nista ini wkwk. Untung aja temen gua gak dicabulin. BHAK!


End file.
